Esa cosa
by Anaixa-103
Summary: Rukia es una shinigami atrapada en un cuerpo humano...un cuerpo de mujer,como lo es ella. Y como cualquier mujer, ella también tiene que soportar a esa cosa...


**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de un señor llamado Kubo Tite, aunque si fueran míos, llevaría por otro lado la trama, ejem…

Palabras de la autora (o sea, yo): Bueno, este es un oneshot IchiRuki, primer fic que hago sobre ellos y primer oneshot que termino. Es algo larguillo, y puede que empalagoso, demasiado empalagoso al final, pero bueno, es una idea que salió de mi alocada cabeza, y nada, que espero que os guste.

**Esa cosa**

-Mierda…otra vez…-una maldición salió del armario de cierto chico pelirrojo, que a esas horas dormía plácidamente, sin percatarse del pequeño monólogo que inundaba la habitación a oscuras.

Una chica de pequeño tamaño, pelo negro como el carbón y grandes ojos azules yacía despierta en una cama improvisada dentro de un pequeño armario. Se encontraba sentada, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y con la vista fija en algún punto de sus sábanas. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a ella? Ese estúpido de Urahara no le había comentado nada sobre ese "pequeño" detalle. Bueno, quizás se lo hubiera mencionado en alguno de sus interminables discursos, pero como siempre, ella andaba con la cabeza en otra parte.

¡Bah! Eso ahora daba igual. Lo importante era solucionar semejante problema antes que aquél shinigami sustituto se despertara y se diera cuenta del desastre. "Lo primero-pensó -, es eliminar la prueba del delito." Dicho y hecho, cogió las sábanas e hizo un montón con ellas, y, tras asegurarse de que no quedaba rastro alguno de "esa cosa", abrió sigilosamente la puerta del armario.

Asomó la cabeza. Miró a un lado. Nada. Miró al otro. Ídem. Miró al frente, clavando su mirada azulada en el cuerpo que reposaba sobre una mullida y amplia cama. "Qué envida- ese pensamiento cruzó por un instante su cabeza, pero rápidamente lo sustituyó por uno algo más…propio de ella.-Qué cabrón." Por un momento, pensó en abandonar su misión para empezar otra mucho más divertida: torturar a Ichigo en su placentero sueño. Pero no, tenía que hacer lo correcto, lo correcto para ella y para su orgullo, pues no podía permitir que ese engreído pelirrojo descubriera su vergonzoso secreto y se pasara toda la vida restregándoselo por la cara.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos: Un gruñido proveniente de la cama la hizo sobresaltarse, y de no ser por el marco del armario, ya estaría estampada en el suelo. Fue eso lo que le dio una fuerza sobrehumana para incorporarse y guardar silencio, rezando para que Ichigo no se hubiera despertado. No. Seguía dormido, ajeno al mundo real, donde sus ronquidos llenaban ese silencio propio de una muy entrada madrugada en una casa normal y corriente. Rukia agradeció el pesado sueño del chico, herencia familiar, pues en todas las noches que llevaba y que había vagado por la casa a altas horas de la noche, nadie había dado el menor indicio de despertarse por los ruidos de la shinigami.

Lentamente, descorrió la puerta del todo y puso un pie en la moqueta fría del suelo. Bajó completamente del armario, con las sábanas en sus brazos, y, dando pasos cortos, se acercó a la puerta.

No contó con la presencia de un peluche en el suelo, también roncando, por lo que tropezó con él y…

Silencio.

Le temblaba la mano. La que estaba suspendida en el aire, porque la que sujetaba a su cuerpo no tenía ese privilegio. También le temblaba la pierna, que, también suspendida en el aire, sujetaba todo el peso de las sábanas, que no habían llegado a tocar el suelo. Su otra pierna yacía en el suelo, al igual que la mano, haciendo función de pilares. Había conseguido caer con un ruido sordo al suelo, y, lo más importante de todo, el peluche llamado Kon no se había despertado.

Pero no corrió la misma suerte con Ichigo, que la miraba con un ojo entreabierto, luchando por cerrarse.

-¿Qué haces?- musitó con la voz pastosa, más dormido que despierto.

-I-Ichigo… nada, nada, sólo quería bajar a la cocina a beber agua...- La mente de Rukia trabajaba arduamente mientras su pierna suspendida en el aire bajaba lentamente, intentando pasar desapercibida para el chico.

-Mmmm…Vale…-acto seguido, el pelirrojo volvió a dormirse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Uf…por los pelos…¿Cómo lo hará para dormirse tan rápido?" Rukia se levantó procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible, recogió las sábanas y se dispuso a caminar, cuando divisó algo en el suelo que le complicaba aún más su misión.

-¡Joder…!-susurró, furiosa con su gigai, con Urahara y con la madre que lo parió. Aquella mancha la delataba completamente, tenía que hacer algo para borrarla de la moqueta. Pero primero tenía que eliminar la prueba de sus sábanas, así que abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió de la habitación, no sin antes tapar la mancha del suelo con el pobre Kon.

El pasillo estaba vacío, así que corrió por él hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta, esta vez con menos cuidado, entró rápidamente y la cerró con llave. Tiró las sábanas en la bañera y abrió el grifo. Cogió el primer bote que vio, sin importarle qué fuera o a quién perteneciera, y vació la mitad sobre las sábanas. Una vez que el agua cubría la mitad de la bañera, cerró el grifo y se dispuso a lavar las sábanas a mano. Frotó sin descanso, echando más y más jabón del bote desconocido, hasta que consiguió eliminar la rojiza mancha. Sacó las sábanas chorreantes de ahí y las puso en el cesto de la ropa, abajo del todo, intentando que pasaran desapercibidas.

Suspiró cansada, pero no pudo permitirse más descanso, ahora tenía que ocuparse del epicentro del problema. Se quitó el pantalón del pijama (cortesía de Yuzu, aunque ésta no lo supiera), y, al verificar que también había rastros ahí, lo echó al agua de la bañera. Lo mismo hizo con las braguitas del conejo Chappy, lamentándose de habérselas puesto el día anterior. Fue a coger ese paquete que Urahara le había dado para estas ocasiones, que estaba lleno de almohadillas blancas que se pegan por un lado, lo que él llamaba "compresas", pero se dio cuenta de que no las había traído consigo. Estaban en su mochila, en un rincón del armario.

Maldiciéndose a sí misma, y a Urahara porque sí, cogió una toalla, de nuevo sin saber de quién era, y se la anudó a la cintura. Salió del baño, recorrió el pasillo esta vez con menos prisa, "por lo que pudiera pasar", y entró en la habitación de Ichigo. Cogió la mochila de su armario, donde también guardaba la ropa interior (que también se había olvidado coger), y salió disparada de la habitación, para volver a entrar en el cuarto de baño y volver a cerrarlo con llave.

Se quitó la toalla, contemplando con desagrado que también la había manchado, pero no la echó al agua de la bañera, sino que la tiró en el suelo. Se lavó en el aparato similar a la taza del váter, llamado bidé, se secó con la toalla que anteriormente tiró en el suelo, manchándola más, y la volvió a tirar, olvidándose completamente de ella. Cogió unas nuevas bragas, sin estampado de Chappy, por cariño y respeto al mismo, y cogió un chisme del paquete de Urahara. Quitó el envoltorio colorido y las pegó a la prenda no sin dificultad, pues no estaba segura de ponerlas en el sitio correcto. Se puso la ropa interior, incluida parte de arriba, y empezó a lavar la ropa manchada. Vació por completo el bote de jabón, llenando la bañera de espuma, y haciendo pompas que vagaban tranquilamente por la estancia. Cuando terminó de eliminar el rastro en la ropa, la echó también al cesto de la ropa sucia, en el mismo lugar que las sábanas. Quitó el tapón a la bañera, sin percatarse de las lagunas que había causado en el baño, y salió de allí en ropa interior y limpia, sin preocuparse de que la viera alguien, aunque ya había amanecido.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Ichigo, lo primero que vio fue a Kon roncando con la espalda sobre esa mancha delatora, lo que le recordó que tenía que limpiarla lo antes posible. Volvió al baño, cogió la toalla usada y regresó al cuarto. Apartó a Kon con cuidado de allí, pues no quería despertarlo, y empezó a frotar la toalla contra esa mancha. Como la toalla estaba húmeda, era fácil quitar la macha del demonio, pero aún se resistía.

Fue así, frotando frenéticamente su toalla contra algo rojo, como Ichigo la encontró. Estaba medio despierto, pero el sueño se le fue completamente cuando se percató de la situación.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué coño haces???!!!-le gritó Ichigo con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

El mundo se acabó para Rukia. Se quedó paralizada, sujetando fuertemente la toalla, sin apartarla de la mancha del suelo. Se atrevió a mirar a la cara a Ichigo, pero enseguida lamentó haberlo hecho, pues éste estaba totalmente…fuera de sí. Lo único que Rukia pudo hacer fue sonrojarse completamente y desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte.

-Yo…pues…esto…I-Ichigo, te lo puedo explicar…yo…verás…-Rukia se sentía en un callejón sin salida, acorralada por la ira de Ichigo, sin poder escapar de las consecuencias. La había pillado. Ahora sabía su secreto. Pero no había reaccionado de la manera que ella creía…no, era mucho peor. Se había enfadado. Se había enfadado de verdad, no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia el hecho de que ella sangrada cada veintiocho días. Había manchado el suelo de su habitación, las sábanas y la ropa que llevaba, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia al pelirrojo. La verdad es que, mirado así, no había razón de reírse, era un verdadero problema. Además de ser un secreto vergonzoso, era un secreto problemático. Problemático no sólo para ella, sino también para Ichigo.

Esto pudo con Rukia. Ella no quería hacer enfadar a Ichigo, por mucho que le gustara pelear con él. No por estas cosas. Ya hacía tiempo que había aceptado que no sólo sentía amistad hacia su shinigami sustituto, ya había aceptado que le quería. Y la situación en la que se encontraba hacía enfurecer a Ichigo. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella¿Acaso ella había elegido tener esa cosa? Se miró las manos, borrosas a causa de sus lágrimas. Luchó por contenerlas, pero éstas también eran fuertes. Salieron a la superficie, mojando sus puños, todavía apretados contra la toalla.

Ichigo no pasó por alto ese detalle, y pensó que quizás había sido demasiado exagerado, tampoco era para gritarle de ese modo. Se entristeció de sobremanera al ver cómo lloraba la shinigami, al ver cómo su menudo cuerpo temblaba y tenía espasmos causados por los sollozos. No soportaba verla así, tan débil, tan indefensa, tan derrumbada. Cierto era que lloraba por su elevada sensibilidad, culpa de su menstruación. Pero Ichigo no podía verla así, y punto. Así que bajó de la cama, se arrodilló al lado de la chica y la abrazó tímidamente.

Rukia paró de llorar al sentir los brazos del pelinaranja alrededor de ella, pero reanudó su llanto, sin saber la razón. Estaba feliz, sí, el chico que amaba la estaba abrazando, pero eso no era para llorar. Ella no era así. Estúpida menstruación. Correspondió al abrazo rápidamente, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico, que, sonriendo con cariño y algo de burla, le acariciaba la cabeza, intentando calmarla.

Ichigo también supo que la shinigami era algo más que su amiga hace tiempo, pero por su estúpido orgullo se negaba a decirle lo que sentía. También temía un rechazo, puesto que era más inseguro de lo que mostraba, y Rukia no dejaba entrever nada revelador hacia él. Ahora ya estaba todo solucionado, no hacían falta palabras, puesto que con ese abrazo se estaban diciendo todo.

Ichigo, sonriente, fijo la vista distraídamente en la toalla, vagamente familiar, que yacía en la moqueta manchada. Sí, esa toalla le era familiar. Muy familiar.

Demasiado familiar. Frunció el ceño, y una vena se formó en su frente, a modo de alerta.

-Rukia…-susurró, intentando calmarse.

-¿Mmmm?- contestó Rukia, demasiado tranquila entre los brazos de Ichigo como para percatarse del inminente peligro que se avecinaba.

-No quiero arruinar este momento, ya sabes, pero…¡¿Se puede saber por qué cojones has cogido MI toalla para limpiar TU sangre?!- explotó Ichigo, soltándose de la morena, y recogiendo la toalla del suelo mientras le mostraba la tremenda mancha roja en el centro.

-Ah, era tuya…No lo sabía.-soltó Rukia, quitándole importancia.

-¡¿Que no lo sabías¡¡¡Pero tú de qué coño vas, enana idiota!!!- le espetó Ichigo, dando rienda suelta a su carácter malhumorado.

-¡¡Oye, oye, sin insultar, estúpido engreído gallina!!- Rukia, al igual que Ichigo, poseía mala leche a raudales.

-¡¡Pero serás…!!-Ichigo se interrumpió, pues no se había dado cuenta de un "pequeñísimo" detalle.-Vís…vístete, por favor- añadió completamente ruborizado.

Rukia se percató de que, desde el momento en el que había entrado a la habitación de Ichigo hasta ese instante, había estado en ropa interior todo el tiempo. Lo que significaba que…Ichigo la había visto semidesnuda...¡¡¡La había abrazado semidesnuda!!! En un acto reflejo, se cubrió con sus manos, pero ya no podía evitar borrar su imagen en ropa interior de la mente de Ichigo…pensó en gritar, pero eso despertaría a los demás…así que optó por lo más sensato-según ella-: machacar a Ichigo hasta la muerte.

Al pobre Ichigo lo pillaron desprevenido mientras revivía la imagen de Rukia semidesnuda…y mientras todavía la sentía entre sus brazos, así que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni protegerse. El golpe le impactó en la cara, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Rukia se cubrió con las sábanas de Ichigo, esperando a que el aludido se recuperara y le diera ropa. El pelirrojo se levantó, pero no dispuesto a buscarle otro pijama, estaba dispuesto a borrar a Rukia del mapa, por lo que se dirigió a su cama, donde se encontraba ésta.

Y antes de que empezara a insultarle y gritarle, Rukia le calló con un beso. Eso sí que pilló desprevenido a Ichigo. Pero esta sensación era muchísimo mejor que una patada en la cara. Por lo que agarró a Rukia por la cintura, y profundizó el beso, olvidando su tarea de eliminar a su shinigami.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezaron a besarse, quizá segundos, quizá minutos, quizá horas. Pero lo que sabía era que tenía que parar a Ichigo, no porque no le gustara, sino porque el baño estaba todavía empapado y había que limpiarlo. Además, sólo estaba en ropa interior, tumbada en la cama de Ichigo, debajo de éste, también semidesnudo, y alguien podía entrar y pillarlos en una posición "comprometida". Así que, como pudo, separó sus labios de los de Ichigo, y susurró:

-Tenemos que limpiar el baño.

-Eso puede esperar- contestó con el mismo tono Ichigo.

-No puede, los demás se van a levantar.

-Da igual. Que lo limpien ellos.

-Nos van a pillar.

-Que nos pillen.

-Ichigo, me tengo que vestir.

-A mi me gustas más así.

Rukia suspiró cansinamente, juntó toda la fuerza que tenía, y empujó a Ichigo, para luego coger un pijama del pelirrojo y ponérselo.

-¿Y tu pijama?-preguntó éste, extrañado de ver a Rukia poniéndose ropa suya.

-Lavado.

-Ah…entiendo. No me vayas a manchar ese¿eh?-advirtió desconfiado Ichigo.

-No, tonto…llevo puesta una cosa de ésas.

-Ah… bueno, vamos, te ayudo a limpiar el baño.

Rukia alzó una ceja. Realmente, Ichigo sabía comportarse como un caballero cuando quería. Tomó al chico de la mano y salieron del dormitorio, no sin antes vigilar que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores. Cuando entraron al baño y cerraron la puerta, Ichigo tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar. Todo estaba mojado, con rastros de espuma por las paredes. Miró a Rukia, iracundo, y ésta le dirigió su mirada más inocente que tenía. Ichigo suspiró, cogió su toalla- no se había separado de ella desde que la cogió- y la lavó en la bañera, mientras que Rukia le miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Qué estás mirando? Coge la fregona y seca todo esto- le dijo Ichigo desde la bañera.

-¿Fregona?- Rukia no había oído hablar de eso en su vida.

-Lo que usa Yuzu para fregar el suelo, ese palo con tiras de tela en un extremo.-y señaló el objeto aludido, en un rincón del baño.-Sólo haz lo que hace Yuzu.

-Vale.-Rukia cogió la fregona y empezó a moverla muy rápidamente, salpicando todo, especialmente a Ichigo.

-¡Joder, Rukia¡Así no! –Ichigo se levantó del suelo, cubriéndose las manos ante semejante ataque de la shinigami. Se situó detrás de Rukia, le cogió las manos y las puso en el mango de la fregona, en la posición adecuada.- Mira, se coge así, y luego se hace así…-y comenzó a mover la fregona suavemente, con Rukia siguiéndole.

-Vaya…estás hecho todo un amo de casa¿eh?-se mofó Rukia, pinchándole.

-Cállate.

Rukia miró divertida cómo se concentraba en limpiarlo todo, frunciendo el ceño, emitiendo gruñidos. Se giró hacia él, que enseguida paró de limpiar.

-¿Sabes…? Quizá tener esta cosa no sea tan malo.-le dijo Rukia mientras sonreía.

-No, quizá no…-y acto seguido, Ichigo volvió a apresar los labios de la shinigami entre los suyos, y dejando caer la fregona.

Un aplauso los hizo separarse como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta, que habían olvidado cerrar con llave. Ese fatal error permitió ver toda la escenita al padre y hermanas de Ichigo, que aplaudían eufóricos, el padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, quizá no sea TAN malo…¡¡¡Pero sigue siendo malo!!!-gritaron los dos al unísono, mientras cerraban la puerta de una patada totalmente ruborizados.

¿Fin?

Un final algo raro, pero bueno…Teniendo en cuenta que lo he escrito en cuatro horas, me esperaba algo demencial xD Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado, para demostrarlo¡¡¡¡sólo tenéis que darle al botón de abajo donde pone "Go"!!!!! Que no cuesta nada, animaos ;) ¡¡Hasta la próxima!!

Anaixa-103


End file.
